The present invention relates to blowguns and, more particularly, to a water penetrating dart for a blowgun.
A fishing blowgun is basically a blowgun that has a fishing rod and reel attached, and using a blowgun dart interconnected by fishing line. The basic concept is to shoot the blowgun dart at desired target submerged in the water, and utilize the rod and reel to bring in the pierced target. Traditional blowgun darts, however, only work if the target is not deeper than the shaft of the dart. The reason for this is that when the funnel of such darts hit the water surface, the resulting drag drastically slows the velocity of the dart, diminishing its force. Furthermore, the trajectory of the dart once the funnel portion is forced through the water's surface is very unpredictable. As a result, precision and penetration power are compromised if the target is any deeper than the shaft of the dart.
As can be seen, there is a need for a blowgun dart configured so that its funnel separates from the shaft at the surface of the water, allowing for a significant reduction in drag as only the shaft penetrates the water while pulling the fishing line behind it, wherein a hole in the funnel allows the fishing line to pass through seamlessly as the funnel remains at the surface of the water and the shaft continues to penetrate the water for several feet. Thereby enabling the dart to travel forcefully in a straight line, increasing accuracy and power in penetrating targets below the water surface.